


Confronting the Bilgesnipe

by Phosphorescent



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Awkward Conversations, Bonding, Career Women, Confrontations, Difficult Decisions, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, POV Female Character, Protectiveness, References to sexism & misogyny, Science, Speculation, Thor: The Dark World, Thor: The Dark World Trailer, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phosphorescent/pseuds/Phosphorescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif, Darcy, and Jane talk about the proverbial bilgesnipe in the room.</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, so look, you’re pretty badass, and I don’t want to get off on the wrong foot or anything, but Jane’s my girl, so I’ve gotta ask: is there any truth to the myths?”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confronting the Bilgesnipe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keenir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Science Jane](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26296) by Also-Also. 
  * Inspired by [The Adventures of Jane + Science](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26435) by darktheoceans. 



> This fic is the product of a conversation with **Keenir** , my desire for Sif and Jane to be friends, and seeing the above two cartoons featuring that wonderful pairing of Jane/Science. Obviously, this fic isn't how things are going to go down in _Thor 2_ ; for one thing, we know that Darcy almost definitely won't get to join Jane in Asgard. For another, I have a feeling that they're going to play up the love triangle angle. But I just really wanted a gen fic with Jane and Sif bonding and not being catty to each other. Then, as I was writing, Darcy managed worked her way in too. (I personally suspect it's because she's just that awesome.)
> 
> As always, if I have written anything problematic in this or any of my stories, please don't hesitate to let me know (if that is your desire - obviously you don't owe me your education/correction). I will always listen, always thank you, and frequently do my best to fix it.

Within a day of their arrival at Asgard, the handmaiden Darcy confronted Lady Sif.

“Hey, so look, you’re pretty badass, and I don’t want to get off on the wrong foot or anything, but Jane’s my girl, so I’ve gotta ask: is there any truth to the myths?”

Sif frowned.

“There are a great many myths about our people. May I ask to which you refer?” she asked.

“Uh, the ones that say you and Thor are totally shacking up,” Darcy said.

At Sif’s look of confusion, she elaborated with a crude hand signal: “Y’know, _doing it_. _Sex._ Some even say you're  _married_ , but I'm pretty sure Thor would've mentioned a little detail like  _that.”_

Sif’s back stiffened.

“Such tales are false,” she said.

Persisting, Darcy added, “And, uh, you aren’t in love with him or anything?”

“We are not and never have been involved romantically,” Sif said stiffly. 

“Dude,  _n_ _ot_ what I’m asking,” Darcy said with more belligerence than Sif thought fitting.

“I am a warrior of Asgard,” Sif told the girl with supreme patience. “I harbor nothing but the highest of respect for my king.”

“ _Ah_ ,” Darcy said. “So it’s like that, is it?”

She did not owe an explanation to this insignificant Midgardian. And yet… Sif respected the maid’s courage, even as she deplored her impudence.

“I love Thor, but not as one would love a husband,” she told Darcy slowly. “Your mistress has nothing to fear from me, so long as she remains true.”

Darcy let out a loud _whoosh_ of air. 

“Cool beans. No hard feelings, right?”

Sif smiled thinly and said, “I assure you, I will not challenge you to single combat.”

Darcy chuckled nervously.

“I just – I had to make sure,” Darcy explained, words rushing over one another in their haste to leave her mouth. “Cause Jane – Jane’s awesome, and she really likes Thor. Like, _like_ _likes_ Thor. And she’s ridiculously smart, but sort of naïve, so _someone_ needs to look out for her. And while she’s totally digging Asgard and all the sciencey implications it has for her work, everything from the past couple of days is gonna sink in soon, and just – I needed to make sure you weren’t going to make things more difficult for her, y’know?” 

Sif nodded.

“You are a true friend and handmaiden to her,” she said. 

“Uh – yeah,” Darcy said. “Sure. Thanks.”

“No thanking is necessary for a mere statement of fact,” Sif said.

Darcy smiled.

“So, when did you first know you wanted to be a warrior?” she asked.

  

Later that evening, after the handmaid Darcy had departed (taking her rather intriguing 'taser' weapon with her), Sif reflected on their earlier topic of conversation.

Sif had not lied, but neither had she told the truth in its entirety. 

For in truth, she _had_ once loved Thor, and still did, in her own way. For all that he could be arrogant and thoughtless, Thor was true-hearted and, unlike many others, had accepted her as a warrior with relative ease. She was no woman to him, but a comrade, and that was a gift not to be taken lightly.

Yet for all that she loved Thor, even had he shown an interest in her, they would never be anything more than what they were. For she could not lie with him without risk to her hard-earned reputation. These days, Asgard saw her more as warrior than woman, but that could rapidly change. For if she were known to have slept with a man, she would not be congratulated as her male counterparts would for doing the same with a woman. Nor would it be written off as a natural consequence of lustful youth and vigor. Instead, they would view it as her womanly weakness reasserting itself. She had struggled too hard for too long to allow for any setbacks.

Beyond that, she could not – _would_ not – marry Thor. Sif was not born to be a queen, to be caged and confined to diplomacy and false-faced politics. She would make a poor ruler indeed, and Sif was too much of a loyalist to wish that on her realm.

Nay, the Lady Jane had naught to fear by way of competition from her. If she could make Thor happy, then Sif would be pleased for them.

Yet from all she had heard of this lady, she had her doubts. Not only was the Lady Jane a Midgardian, with the short lifespan that that entailed, but she was socially inept and naïve. The maid Darcy’s words had merely supported that supposition. If this were no mere passing affair – if she were to become Queen – how would she fare in a court full of backstabbing and politicking?

Would her love for Thor be enough for her to give up her world and her scholarly pursuits? For whilst a king’s wife might dabble in magic, she would have little the time to devote to it.

To love a king was no simple matter; to be his queen was even less so.

Nay, ‘twould be best that the Lady Jane make her decision as soon as possible, so as to mitigate the inevitable fallout.

And with that determined, Sif went in search of the woman.

 

Sif rapped on the mortal woman’s chamber door, which lay ajar.

There was no reply.

Hesitantly, she poked her head through the doorway and called, “Lady Jane?”

“Not right now, Darcy,” the Lady Jane replied without looking up, waving a hand in a distracted shooing motion before returning to her scribbling.

Papers and scrolls were strewn across the wooden table, all but obstructing it from view.

Suddenly she froze, only to slowly lift her head.

“Oh! Lady Sif! Hi,” she said, cheeks flushing. “Sorry, I thought you were –”

“– Darcy, yes,” Sif said, smiling despite herself. “Might I enter?”

“Of course,” Lady Jane said, shoving some of the papers off of one of the chairs and onto the table. “What can I do for you?” 

Sif lowered herself onto the proffered chair, though she would have preferred to stand for this conversation.

Stalling, Sif asked, “What are you working on?”

“It’s _fascinating_ ,” Lady Jane said eagerly, launching into an explanation in terminology so technical that Sif could only understood one word out of five.

Sif was by no means a stupid woman, but it was clear that the Lady Jane was every bit as brilliant as her reputation had suggested.

Suddenly Lady Jane stopped mid enthusiastic gesture and lowered her ink-stained hands.

“I’m rambling, aren’t I,” she said wryly. “I’ve been warned that I do that. Sorry – I’m sure you don’t care about all the nitty-gritty details.”

“You must not apologize,” Sif insisted. “I acknowledge that I do not understand all that you say, but how else will I learn? And while it is true that there are times and places where such level of details would be counterproductive – on the battlefield, for instance – this is not one of those occasions. You are passionate about your craft – this is nothing to be ashamed of.”

Lady Jane shrugged.

“I’m not ashamed,” she said, “Just…” 

She trailed off, seemingly searching for the right words.

There was something in her face, though; something that Sif found oddly familiar. With a start, she realized that the Lady's Jane's expression was one she sometimes felt on her own face.

“Are there many female magicians in your realm?” Sif said.

“Magi– oh, right, _scientists_ ,” Lady Jane said. “Sort of? I mean, there are lots more than there used to be, but there’s still a pretty significant gender gap.”

Sif nodded and said in a question that was really a statement, “Your science, it is important to you.”

“Very,” Lady Jane agreed. “But, uh, not _just_ to me. Science is like – it’s the building blocks of _everything_. It allows us to frame our understanding of the universe, to grow, to expand. It’s about – about wonder and beauty and truth and exploration–” She broke off and shrugged again, face still alight. “Science is _life_.”

If nothing else, the sheer intensity of her speech convinced Sif that Lady Jane truly believed this. 

“Do you love Thor?” Sif asked.

Jane froze.

“I – that’s kinda a personal question,” she said. 

“Indeed,” Sif acknowledged. “Yet know that if you chose a life with Thor, this will be one of the least intrusive questions you will be asked.”

Lady Jane nodded seriously.

“I… I think I do?” she said. “I mean, I haven’t known him all that long, but – there’s definitely _something_ there.”

“You must be sure,” Sif warned her. “Queen of Asgard is not a position to be taken on lightly.” 

“Queen of – wait, wait, hold on,” Lady Jane said. "There's been no talk about marriage or me co-ruling or any of that."

“ _Yet_ ,” Sif said. “Thor has brought you to Asgard. That is a step in a declaration of intentions.” 

“Because my _life_ was in danger,” Lady Jane argued.

Sif shook her head pityingly.

“He has introduced you to all who matter to him,” she said. “Does this action not have significance on Midgard as well?” 

“It does,” Lady Jane conceded, “but that’s not – I mean, it would be rude for him not to – oh God, he _is_ serious about this, isn’t he?”

Sif nodded.

“What I wish to know,” Sif said, “is whether you are equally serious.”

Lady Jane groaned and ran her ink-stained fingers through her hair. 

“Look, I’m not trying to – to  _play_ with Thor’s feelings or anything,” she said, “But we’ve only known each other for a few days. That’s not enough time to make such a big decision.”

“But your lives are so fleeting,” Sif pointed out. 

“Not _that_ fleeting,” Lady Jane said dryly.

After a brief pause, Sif said, “All I ask is that you think on this.”

Lady Jane nodded solemnly. 

“I will,” she said. “But, uh, I’ve kinda got bigger things to worry about right now. The imminent destruction of the fabric of reality being one of them. So, y’know, it may be a while.” 

“I did not mean to imply that it should be otherwise,” Sif said frankly.

She was a warrior, after all. She knew how to prioritize.

“If I might trespass on your hospitality a few minutes longer,” Sif added carefully, “There is much I would learn about you.”

 “Um, sure,” Jane said. “Ask away. And if it’s OK with you, I’d like to ask some questions about you and Asgard.”

“But of course,” Sif agreed. “Before we go any further, however, I must congratulate you on your excellent slap of Loki. Many a time have I wished that I might do the same…”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, corrections, and constructive criticism are all very welcome! I'm still trying to get a feel for how to write these characters, so I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
